1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to flip chip packaging technology and even more specifically, this invention relates to chip scale flip chip packaging technology for semiconductor die.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Chip Scale Packages (CSP) for semiconductor die currently embody some form of solder ball or bump to attach the die to the next higher assembly in the total package. In the simplest form of a CSP, the CSP is a flip chip semiconductor die that has additional solder bumps to be connected to normal bond pads on a substrate which are used to wire bond interconnect to a package or substrate. The semiconductor die is inverted and the solder is reflow melted which structurally attaches the die to the metallized pads or to traces on the substrate.
The solder-bump flip-chip interconnection technology was initiated in the early 1960s to eliminate the expense, unreliability, and low productivity of manual wirebonding. The so-called controlled-collapse-chip connection C4 or C4 utilizes solder bumps deposited on wettable metal terminals on the chip which are joined to a matching footprint of solder wettable terminals on the substrate. The upside-down chip (flip chip) is aligned to the substrate and all joints are made simultaneously by reflowing the solder.
The most recent innovations to the flip chip technology involve the relocation of the solder ball/bump sites from the close pitch pads which are normally placed around the perimeter of the semiconductor die to an array located across the surface of the die. This is accomplished by creating new traces from the perimeter locations to the new array locations on top of a passivation layer. The passivation layer is typically a glass protective layer deposited on the surface of the die with openings to expose the bond pads or by adding an interposer connector, which is bonded to the existing pads and reroutes traces to the array. An interposer connector is a connector structure that is routed between two parts to be connected.
A current interposer connector process reroutes connectors to the pads by extending them into the space between adjacent die as created on the semiconductor wafer, laminating a piece of glass to either side of the wafer and then through a complex series of mechanical cutting, metal deposition and etching operations, the connectors to the pads are extended to the surface of the glass. This produces an array on the top of the glass sheet covering the die, which is in turn adhesively bonded to the passivation surface of the die. The advantage of this process and structure is that the glass sheet provides a protective surface for the delicate surface of the passivated die and allows some degree of differential expansion between the die surface and the array of solder balls due to the non rigid nature of the adhesive layer. The disadvantages are that the extension of the connectors to the pads on the wafer are difficult to implement and often prevent the process from being possible, the glass cutting operation is costly and requires special equipment, the process is implemented on a completed semiconductor wafer which is very sensitive and costly and any error causes the entire wafer to be scrapped, and two sheets of glass are always required.
Therefore, what is needed is a chip scale flip chip process that is easy to implement, uses one glass sheet and is inexpensive.
According to the present invention, the foregoing and advantages are attained by a method and structure for a chip scale package formed by adhering a glass sheet having a pattern of holes matching a pattern of bond pads on a semiconductor wafer so that the pattern of holes on the glass sheet are over the pattern of bond pads on the semiconductor wafer. In one aspect of the invention, metallized pads are formed on the glass sheet adjacent to each hole and in one embodiment a metal trace is formed from each metallized pad on the glass sheet to the pad on the semiconductor wafer under the adjacent hole. In another aspect of the invention, a pad is formed on the glass sheet adjacent to each hole and the pad extends down the sides of the adjacent hole. In the second aspect, the hole is filled with a metal plug that electrically connects the pad on the glass sheet to the bond pad on the semiconductor wafer. In each aspect of the invention, a solder or conductive ball is formed on each pad on the glass sheet.
The present invention is better understood upon consideration of the detailed description below, in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. As will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description, there is shown and described embodiments of this invention simply by way of illustration of the best modes to carry out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other embodiments and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious aspects, all without departing from the scope of the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and detailed description will be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.